A wristwatch typically includes a watch case and a watch band for securing the watch case to the wrist of the user. Generally, the watch case includes a watch body which contains the moving watch parts (such as the hands) a face side for displaying the time, and a rear side for facing the wrist of the user. Typically, the watch case also includes opposite ends which generally support a pair of pins which are connected to the watch body for engaging bores in the watch band and/or otherwise securing the watch band to the watch case.
It has been found that in some circumstances and for some activities, wearing the wristwatch on the wrist can become cumbersome and uncomfortable, especially during strenuous activities such as backpacking and hiking. In addition, it has been found that wristwatches can be inadvertently left behind during preparation for a trip, class, meeting, or other event. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a watch attached to a personal belonging which is carried with the person during daily activities or which is carried on a trip or vacation. For example, a hiker may wish to have a watch attached to his or her backpack to avoid the discomfort associated with wearing a watch during strenuous activity, as well as to avoid the damage to the watch due to perspiration. Similarly, a student may wish to have a wristwatch attached to a school bag or school backpack such that a watch will always be available during the school day, even if the student does not remember or desire to wear a wristwatch during the day. Likewise, a business person may wish to attach a wristwatch to a piece of luggage such that a watch will be continually available during the various trips taken by the business person.
It is also desirable to be able to attach a watch easily and securely to other articles as well. For example, a camper may wish to hang a wristwatch from the ceiling of a tent. In addition, a biker may wish to securely attach a watch to the handlebars of a bike. Similarly, one may wish to attach a watch to the rear view mirror or dashboard of a vehicle.
While it has been known to attach a wristwatch to an article, such as a backpack, by attaching the band of the watch to the article, such a solution is not without disadvantages. First, due to the limited length and/or the limited number of locking positions of the band, the wristwatch typically will not fit tightly about the article and, accordingly, can easily catch on other items during travel thereby breaking the watch band or causing damage to the watch case. In addition, merely attaching the watch band to the article does not provide any protection for the wristwatch, and leaves it vulnerable to the daily wear and tear, as well as extraneous impacts, contacts and exposures associated with transporting the article. Moreover, there are many articles to which a watch band cannot be easily secured.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a timepiece holder which can be securely and easily fastened to a variety of articles, such as backpacks or bicycles for example. In addition, it is desirable to provide such a holder which can protect the timepiece from forces which may be encountered during transportation.
It has also been found that a person will often have one or more old or "worn out" watches which, while still functional, have an unattractive appearance and are not desirable to be worn on the wrist. Such watches may be more suitable for attachment to an article such as a backpack, ski coat, tent, bicycle, or duffel bag. Accordingly, it is further desired to provide a watch holder which can accommodate a number of watch types and sizes which a person may have on hand.
It has also been found that it can be difficult to access a watch worn on the wrist during cold-weather activities, such as skiing for example. During such activities, the wristwatch is typically covered by layers of clothing, gloves and a coat, and, accordingly, accessing the watch to read the time can be difficult and time consuming. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a watch holder which can be attached to or about bulky clothing, such as a ski coat for example.